Gymnastics Wiki
Welcome to Gymnastics Wikia. This wikia focuses solely on women's artistic gymnastics (or WAG). It includes articles on Olympic and World Champions dating as far back as 1928. This wikia is kept up-to-date with ongoing national and international competitions. This wikia is mostly for elite gymnastics. For information on the USA's JO program, click here. Screen_Shot_2014-10-08_at_9.09.50_AM.png|'Team Medalists (from left):' China, USA, Russia|link=2014 Nanning World Championships 2014worldsaa.jpg|'All-Around Medalists (from left):' Larisa Iordache (ROU), Simone Biles (USA), Kyla Ross (USA)|link=2014 Nanning World Championships And congratulations to Yao Jinnan for winning the Longines Prize for Elegance! Yao (left) with the male winner, Kohei Uchimura *Hamburg Gymnastics Meet - Hamburg, GER - 3-4 *Nanning World Championships - Nanning, CHN - 3-12 *Leverkusen Cup - Leverkusen, GER - 11th *Junior South American Championships - Trujillo, PER - 17-20 Courtney Anne Kupets (born July 27, 1986 in Bedford, Texas) is an American gymnast. She is best known for her 2003 and 2004 all-around national championships (with Carly Patterson as co-champion in 2004); her membership on the 2002 and 2003 World Artistic Gymnastics Championships and 2004 Olympic teams; and her individual bronze medal on the uneven bars at the 2004 Olympics. During her elite career, Kupets resided in Gaithersburg, Maryland and trained at Hill's Gymnastics, former gym of Olympians Dominique Dawes and Elise Ray, for 35 hours each week. She attended the University of Georgia, joining her older sister, Ashley Kupets, as a Georiga Gymdog. During her time at UGA, from 2005-2009, the Gymdogs won 4 NCAA National Championships. She served the 2009-10 season as a student assistant coach to new head coach, former assistant coach, Jay Clark. She is not the only athlete in her family. Her father was a college football player at Indiana State University and her younger brother Chris recently became a college basketball player at University of Utah. Her sister Ashley was also an elite gymnast and Georgia Gymdog. While the uneven bars is considered to be Kupets' best apparatus, she excels on the other events as well. During her elite career, her balance beam routine was valued at a 10.0 start value, the same as her bars routine. Her lowest-valued skill was her Podkopayeva vault, which had a 9.7. start value under the 2001-2005 Code of Points. Kupet's floor exercise routine was valued at a 9.9 usually - until 2004, where she had a 9.8 Start Value routine. She also had a reputation as one of the USA's most versatile tumblers, performing, at various points in her career, the double layout, triple twist, double Arabian, double front, double pike and various combination tumbling passes. read more... Simone Biles - USA - 2013 City of Jesolo Trophy - Day 1 Vanessa Ferrari - ITA - 2006 Worlds - EF Elena Produnova - RUS - 2000 Olympics - EF Ksenia Semenova - RUS - 2009 Euros - EF To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below type=create width=25 break=no buttonlabel=Create the new article! Who do you think is going to win the all-around at the World Championships? Claudia Fragapane Kyla Ross Roxana Popa Nedelcu Ellie Black Aliya Mustafina Vanessa Ferrari Larisa Iordache Yao Jinnan Natsumi Sasada Simone Biles *Rachel Gowey - 3rd *Ludivine Furnon - 4th *Galina Shamrai - 5th *Meredith Sylvia - 6th *Ludmilla Tourischeva - 7th *Vera Kolesnikova - 7th *Simona Amânar - 7th *Agnes Suto - 8th *Maxi Gnauck - 10th *Julianne McNamara - 11th *Ariella Kaeslin - 11th *Millie Williamson - 13th *Maëlys Plessis - 15th *Victoria-Kayen Woo - 15th *Phan Thị Hà Thanh - 16th *Maria Gorokhovskaya - 17th *Aurélie Malaussena - 17th *Youna Dufournet - 19th *Georgia Simpson - 19th *Chen Yongyan - 19th *Ksenia Semenova - 20th *Ji Liya - 20th *Lavinia Miloşovici - 21st *Ling Jie - 22nd *Anna Myzdrikova - 22nd *Fan Ye - 23rd *Sabina Cojocar - 23rd *Kyla Ross - 24th *Viktoria Kuzmina - 24th *Claudia Fragapane - 24th *Oksana Fabrichnova - 24th *Ioana Crisan - 25th *Olga Bicherova - 26th *Rebecca Tunney - 26th *Amy Tinkler - 27th *Dörte Thümmler - 29th *Maria Kharenkova - 29th *Nastia Liukin - 30th *Polina Astakhova - 30th *Wang Yan - 30th Follow us on Twitter TwitterWidget Weekly Update 9/20 September 20, 2014 by Candycoateddoom *Results for the Golden League, Magyar Grand Prix, FRA-NED-AUT, British Team Championships, and Northern European Championships ... Read more > ---- Weekly Update 9/27 September 27, 2014 by Candycoateddoom *Results for the Incheon Asian Games are available. **Congratulations to Yao Jinnan for winning the all-around at the Incheon As... Read more > ---- Weekly Update 10/4 October 4, 2014 by Candycoateddoom *Women's prelims begin tonight at 9 PM EST. USA Gymnastics will be streaming Russia, China, USA, Romania, and Great Britain's subdivisio... Read more > ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse